New Age Elementals The Curse of the Macritors
by Climperoonie
Summary: 2099, and a ship of deadly aliens crashes in Manhattan and starts killing everything in sight. The public turns to the United Planets Defence Force for help, and the General activates a secret plan, a plan that was created way back in 2006..... Please R
1. Prologue: The coming of the Macritors

**New Age Elementals**

**The Curse of Macritors**

Prologue Earth, New York, the year 2099. A ship silently glided through the sky, towards the New Empire State building. It smacked into the pylon, and bent it over. The ship lost control and swerved down, smacking through into the Empire State building. The workers inside the building started to worry, they'd had alien encounters before but not like this. Then the door opened, and out ran ten weird velociraptor-looking things, covered in silver armour, holding laser-guns. 

"Rostdey het romsflife!" The biggest one, who was wearing golden armour hissed in an alien language.

"Pull out the translator." One of the humans said, and another took out an object that looked like a mobile phone. He typed in a code, and pressed enter. It flashed into life, and began translating.

"'Destroy the lifeforms'-Was spoken by Macritor approximately 2 minutes ago." It chirped. The humans looked up, worried, and the Macritors pulled out some squirming tentacled lumps of flesh. They threw them at the humans, and the ones that made contact gripped around the part they touched. They began to suck on the humans, and the ones that had not been hit began running. The skin of the humans that were being attacked began to turn grey, and wrinkle up. They tried to scream, but they couldn't. Then the flesh lumps fell limp, and the humans fell to the floor.

The Flesh lumps hardened, then the tentacles fell off, and they grew. They grew to the same size as the Macritors, and hatched. Into more Macritors. The leader grinned in a weird kind of way, and spoke out more alien language. The still active translator flared up again.

"'We will take this planet by force, and the Macritors will prevail'-Was spoken by Macritor approximately-" A scaly foot crushed the little machine.

General A.S Murke sat in his chair in the United Planets defence force building, when his assistant ran in.

"Sir," his assistant said "There was an alien attack at Manhattan island today. The president is counting on you."

"I figured something similar to the cyber-invasion of 2006 would happen again, I've got a plan. Go to the control room, on the files, and bring up 'Code 345', activate it. The password's Elemental."


	2. Chapter 1: The Birth of the Elementals

Chapter 1: Birth of the Elementals 

2105. In a deserted lab, four male humans floated inside tanks pipes stuck into the places where their vital organs were. They were identical, apart from their different coloured hair. One had greyish, one had fiery red, another had bluish grey, and the final had brown. They were naked, but had no genitalia. A voice swept through the room.

"Awaken".

Their eyes snapped open, and they smashed out. The voice spoke again.

"Subjects. You have been artificially bred for the survival of this planet. You have been created based on the old legends of Elementals. If you look in the mirror behind you," It said, and they turned and saw the polished glass, "You with the red hair, you will become Phyron, the elemental of the flame, with the greyish, you will become Gustus, the elemental of the wind, with the bluish, you will become Hydroer, the elemental of the water, and with the brown, you will be Groundor, the elemental of the earth. Together, you will destroy the aliens known as the Macritors, and restore Earth to its rightful way.

."Through the door on your left, you will find some chambers where you will get your armour, which will be the source of your power."

The elementals-to-be followed these instructions, and found some exact moulds of their bodies, each labelled with their elemental names. They stepped into the moulds, and a glass case immediately closed on them. Then their body armour came out of the moulds, and wrapped around their bodies. It was made of stainless, flameproof, pressure proof titanium, with straps holding two scabbards onto their backs, shoulder pads, and thigh pads with knee-high boots and elbow length gloves. Then the case receded so it just covered their bodies, and then flames ignited. They screamed in agony as the metal began fusing onto their flesh. After a couple of minutes of pain, the cases opened and they stepped out.

A bench sat opposite, with their helmets and weapons. Their helmets looked a bit like paintball helmets, but it covered their full head and had codes, which opened an eye lense to reveal a telescopic lense that had three settings; Infrared, Night vision and science tracking system. Their weapons were retractable arm blades and ankle blades, they each had nozzles on their wrist that fired flames, massive gusts of air, water/ice and liquid mud that hardened to rock in a couple of seconds, sword of their powers and small daggers to go on their ankles. Their accessories were jetpacks, water breathing systems and a small laser gun that burnt away locks. Their armour was different colours; Phyron had orange and red with yellow swirled on it, Gustus' was silver, Hydroer's was blue with silver swirled on it, and Groundor had brown with swirled green.

"Good," the voice echoed out, "you will now be transported to the training room. There you will test out your powers."

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light, and then they found themselves in a perfectly spherical room. Then loads of training robots marched in, and Phyron decided to try and sort out the battle.

"Get into battle formation." He said, and the others didn't have a clue what he meant, "Just get ready for battle!"

They then pulled out their swords and got ready to defend themselves against the robot's onslaught. The robots charged.

"3….2….1….GO!" Phyron shouted, and the robots immediately leapt into the air, and swung their swords down at the robots. They beheaded a couple, then got ready for more. Phyron crossed both the flaming blades of his swords, and then swung them up. Two more robots fell to the ground. The four then regrouped and leapt at the rest.

In a lab, two shadowed figures watched the Elementals progress.

"They're doing good." Said one, who had exactly the same voice as the mysterious one from the lab.

"Yes, let's hope they're good enough to defeat the aliens."


End file.
